Aaroniero Arruruerie
Aaroniero Arrurierie '(アーロニーロ・アルルエリ, Āronīro Arurueri) - jest Arrancarem oraz ''Novena (9) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizen. Jest jednym z najsilniejszych wojowników pod dowódctwem Aizena. Wygląd Aaroniero ma bardzo specyficzny i charakterystyczny wygląd. Zazwyczaj twarz ma zakrytą maską. W miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się głowa jest szklany pojemnik, w którym znajdują się dwie "czaszki", z których każda mówi innymi głosami. Obie głowy różnią się też osobowościami. Jego tatuaż Espady znajduje się na obu czaszkach. Pojemnik wypełniony jest czerwoną cieczą, która utrzymuje te twory przy życiu. Po za tym ubrany jest w typowy, biały strój, zmodyfikowany o rękawiczki i fantazyjny żabot przy głowie.thumb|prawdziwy Aaroneiro Arrurerie Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o prawdziwej osobowości Aaroniero, ponieważ najczęściej naśladuje on zachowanie byłego porucznika 13 Dywizji - Kaiena Shiby. Novena Espada zdaje się być nieco sadysytycznym manipulatorem, ciągle dążącym do doskonałości i dumnym. Obie jego "głowy" zdradzają pewne cechy indywidualizmu; górna wydaje się być tą dominującą, dolna jest raczej nerwowa i uległa. Historia Jedyny Gillian w Espadzie. Jego atutem była umiejętność nieskończonej ewolucji - Aaroniro mógł pożerać martwe Hollowy, przejmując ich Reiatsu i wszelkie umiejętności. Dzięki temu, że pożarł Hollowa z którym walczył dawniej Kaien, Aaroniro przejął wszystkie jego wspomnienia, umiejętności i w każdej chwili mógł zamienić się w tą osobę.thumb|200px|Aaroniero Arruruerie zdejmuje maskę i pokazuje drugą Walki w Hueco Mundo Podczas walki z Rukią, chciał ją nabrać na to, że wygląda i zachowuje się jak Kaien. Był miły, znał całą przeszłość Kaiena, więc wiedział, że Rukia go podziwia. Chciał to wykorzystać, lecz nie udało mu się przechytrzyć Rukii i zaczęła się walka pomiędzy nimi. Mimo uwolnienia Shikai oraz użycia dwóch ze swoich ataków oraz Kidou, Rukia nie zdołała go zabić, a ten uwolnił Zanpaktou Kaiena Shiby i walczył z jego pomocą. Aaroniero lekceważył Rukię, a kiedy znudził się walką, uwolnił także swój własny Zanpaktou i wtedy Kuchiki nie miła najmniejszych szans. Aaroniero wbił Zanpaktou Kaiena w jej ciało, ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa, lecz niespodziewanie został ugodzony jej Trzecim Tańcem, której to umiejętności Kaien nie mógł pamiętać, jako że nie była wtedy jeszcze opanowana. Gdy śmierć Aaroniero dotarła do innych członków Espady, Zommari Leroux wyruszył na miejsce walki, by wykończyć umierającą Rukię. Dowiadujemy się od Zommariego, że Aaroniero był ostatnim z członków oryginalnej Espady.thumb|left|200px|Prawdziwa postaćthumb|200px|Pokonany Aaroniero Moce i Umiejętności Aaroniero to Novena Espada, czyli jest najsłabszym z 10 najsilniejszych Arrancarów.. Jest silniejszy od Yammyego w jego słabszej formie, ale nie może porównywać się z Aporro Granzem, a tym bardziej z Grimmjowem czy Harribel. thumb|Aaroniero walczy z Rukią w postaci zmarłego Kaiena Shiby. * '''Absorbcja Hollow: Aaroniero potrafi absorbować Hollowy i dzięki temu zyskiwać ich moce. *'Manifestacja': Aaroniero potrafi mimikować zachowania danych Hollowów lub osób, które pochłonął, tak jak w przypadku wspomnień i umiejętności Kaiena Shiby. *'Przesył informacji': Aaroniero może wysyłać informacje o wydarzeniach do innych osób, tak jak to zrobił przesyłając sygnały do pozostałych członków Espady tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Zanpakutō Aaroniero oprócz swojego Zanpaktou, posiada również Zanpaktou Kaiena Shiby. *'Shikai':' Nejibana' Słowem uwalniającym Shikai Zanpaktou Kaiena to "Uncoil the liquid heavens". Zanpaktou zmienia się wtedy w trójząb. W tej formie potrafi manipulować wodą i tworzyć fale. *'Specjalne Moce Shikai': jego Shikai tworzy fale wodne, którymi, jak to określiła Rukia, "tnie przeciwników na pół". *'Resurrección':' Glotoneria' W swojej zapieczętowanej formie ukrywa się w rękawiczce którą nosi Aaroniero. Są to oślizgłe macki. Słowem uwalniającym Zanpaktou jest "Devour" ("Ucztuj"). Aaroniero rośnie do ogromnych rozmiarów, a jego dolna cześć ciała przybiera formę mackowatej kreatury.frame|Glonoteria *'Specjalne Moce Resurrección': Manifestacja Mocy: Aaroniero potrafi używać wszystkich swoich zaabsorbowanych mocy bez żadnego limitu. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od projektanta Eero Aarnio. *Pierwotnie miał się nazywać Arooniro Arleri, jednakże ta nazwa nie przetrwała *Jest to jedyny Arrancar z Shikai i Resurrección. *W czasie procesu ewolucji, Aaroniero pochłonął 33 650 Pustych, ale używał swoich umiejętności tylko do przybierania postaci Kaiena Shiby. Nie wiadomo czy mógł zrobić to samo z innymi pochłoniętymi duszami. *Jest pierwszym Espadą, który zginął. *Aaroniero jako jedyny Espada ma ewidentny słaby punkt - słoik, w którym pływają jego "głowy". W ten sposób zginął, kiedy Rukia rozbiła szkło, czerwony płyn wypłynął i obie czaszki zginęły w męczarniach. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest chciwość. *Jest jedynym Arrancarem, który powstał jako Gillian. Cytaty *(Czaszka mówiąca niskim głosem) "You mean these..." ''powiedzieć..."(Czaszka mówiąca niskim głosem)"''Are our enemies?"to są nasi wrogowie?" *"Allow me to take off my mask and greet you properly." (Do Rukii)teraz pozwól mi zdjąć maskę i odpowiednio cię pozdrowić." *"Espada No. 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie."nr 9 Aaroniero Arrururiere" Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie